


I can't help falling in love with you

by blueberrywizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Victor Nikiforov, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, I przypadkiem się to udaje, Jak pan bożu da wena to będzie, M/M, Makkachin just slept through the whole mess, Mila i Chris próbują znaleźć Victorowi faceta, Nie wiem czy to będzie miało więcej rozdziałów, Potem jest trochę cheesy, Spotykają się na rolkach, Victor to łamaga, Yuuri is flirty, Yuuri nigdy nie został łyżwiarzem, Zrzędliwy łamaga, and Victor's brain may stopped working, fic w momentach zajeżdża crackiem, i pojawił się rozdział trzeci, również jestem w szoku, więc jednak mamy rozdział drugi, wybaczcie, zawiera:
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: "Dobra, Nikiforov, patrz ile masz medali, przejedziesz sobie kółeczko, czy dwa, nie robiąc z siebie idioty. Proste jak zrobienie barszczu."czyli au gdzie vic jest dalej łyżwiarzem a yuuri pracuje w okolicznej rolkarni





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem, co ja w zasadzie zrobiłam, ale dobrze mi się to pisało. Pół pomysłu oraz dedykacja należą się M. Gdyby nie ona, to ten ficzek pewnie nigdy by nie powstał.
> 
> Fic nie jest zbetowany, ostatni raz na rolkach jeździłam z pięć lat temu, nie mówiąc już o łyżwach. Ale mam nadzieję, że będziecie się przy tym bawić tak dobrze, jak ja, gdy to pisałam.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (tytuł pochodzi "Can't Help Falling In Love" Elvisa Presley'a)

 

Victor nie był specjalnie zadowolony, gdy ktoś z drużyny zaproponował, że raz na jakiś czas powinni spędzić razem czas poza lodowiskiem i zrobić coś dla zabawy. Że niby ma to podnieść morale. Przez moment sądził, że Yakov może dostać udaru od wściekłego wydzierania się, ale ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, po chwili namysłu, uznał, że to całkiem dobry pomysł. Później dodał, że może wtedy wszyscy przestaną wydurniać się podczas treningów.

 

I w ten sposób byli już na kręglach, grali w bilard i planszówki, wybrali się na wieczorek bingo oraz na paintball. Wyniki Victora w każdej z tych rzeczy były raczej przeciętne, co przez chwilę stanowiło powód do podśmiechujek Mili i drwin Yury, ale szybko przestali, gdy zorientowali się, że Georgij kopie im tyłki. Victorowi za bardzo na tym nie zależało, im szybciej mógł się urwać, tym szybciej mógł wrócić do Makki.

 

W zeszłym miesiącu miejsce wybierał Sasza, więc w tym była kolej damskiej części drużyny i wypadło na Milę. Victor sam nie wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać po niej, więc każdy wybór był zaskoczeniem. A Babicheva wybrała rolkarnię, którą otworzyli niedaleko lodowiska trzy miesiące temu.

 

\- Może w ten sposób wszyscy będą w tym dobrzy - uzasadniła, rzucając wymowne spojrzenie w stronę Victora, Natashy i Pietra. - To będzie dobra zabawa, a poza tym, słyszałam, że mają tam bardzo uroczą obsługę.

 

Victor miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Ona i Chris zawarli nie-tak-bardzo-sekretny pakt, który miał na celu zeswatanie Nikiforova z kimś godnym jego złotych łyżew i nie bardzo im to wychodziło. Trochę dlatego, że ktoś (ekhem Victor) nie był chętny i trochę po części, że owym randkom coś zawsze przeszkadzało. Najgorzej, gdy chodziło o Makkę. Wtedy Victor w milczeniu wychodził. Nic nie stanie między nim, a jego ukochanym pupilem.

 

Mila zarezerwowała salę na piątkowy wieczór, więc Victor starał się wykrzesać z siebie chociaż odrobinę entuzjazmu. Może to naprawdę mu się spodoba? A skoro wyczynia takie cuda na łyżwach, to jazda na rolkach nie może być przecież taka trudna, prawda?

 

Nie mógł się bardziej mylić.

 

Rolki były ciężkie. Victor na początku nie sądził, że będzie mu to w jakiś sposób przeszkadzać, bo jeśli można przyzwyczaić się do łyżew, to dlaczego i nie do rolek? A jednak nie czuł się wystarczająco pewnie. Po trzy razy sprawdzał, czy wszystkie zapięcia były odpowiednio zaciśnięte (w końcu nikt nie chce jego kontuzji) i zanim zdążył wejść na tor, cała drużyna zaczęła się świetnie bawić, przez co Victor znowu (w większości przypadków było to nieumyślne, ale było) czuł się outsiderem.

 

Dobra, Nikiforov, patrz ile masz medali, przejedziesz sobie kółeczko, czy dwa, nie robiąc z siebie idioty. Proste jak zrobienie barszczu.

 

W momencie, w którym Victor pomyślał sobie, że może to jest całkiem niezła zabawa, zdarzyło mu się coś, czego nie doświadczył od dziesiątego roku życia.

 

Jadąc sobie po prostym torze, z tak wolną prędkością, jak tylko się da, wywrócił się, spektakularnie wymachując wszystkimi kończynami i wypuszczając z siebie okropnie cienki pisk. Kątem oka zobaczył tylko, jak Yura przejeżdża lekko i zgrabnie (rosyjska wróżka, phi), śmiejąc się z niego, a potem zacisnął mocno powieki, licząc na to, że może stąd zniknie, oszczędzając sobie większych upokorzeń.

 

\- Hej, czy wszystko w porządku? Mocno się uderzyłeś? - Victor usłyszał nieśmiały głos gdzieś ponad nim i otworzył oczy. Stało nad nim najpiękniesze stworzenie, jakie w życiu widział, o ogromnych, czekoladowych oczach ukytych za niebieskimi oprawkami i równie brązowymi włosami, które wyglądały na tak miękkie i grube, że Victor nagle walczył z zazdrością i chęcią włożenia w nie ręki. Anioł. No po prostu anioł. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy Nikiforov nie odezwał się ani słowem, tylko chciwie pożerał go wzrokiem, a potem pochylił się, podając mu rękę. Victor przyjął ją i podniósł się, tylko po to, by po sekundzie znowu stracić równowagę. Jednak Piękny Azjata był szybszy i nie pozwolił na obicie jego wielokrotnie nagrodzonego tyłka.

 

\- Dziękuję - brawo, Nikiforov, wreszcie odzyskałeś język, może za to też powinieneś dostać medal?

 

\- Nie ma sprawy, po to tu jestem - gdy Anioł wskazał na plakietkę na piersi z napisem “Yuuri”, Victor dopiero zauważył granatową polówkę, którą nosili na sobie wszyscy pracownicy rolkarni. A to spowodowało wewnętrzną kontemplację figury rolkarza. Boże, on powinien być łyżwiarzem figurowym, marnuje się z tymi piekielnymi butami na kółkach. Powinni razem wykonywać najzgrabniejsze piruety i niesamowite kombinacje, wychodzić z Makką na spacer i wymienić sie w jakiś romantyczny wieczór symbolicznymi obrączkami… moment, co? - Pierwszy raz na rolkach, hm?

 

Victor, nagle znowu milczący, pokiwał głową.

 

\- Mogę ci pomóc przez okrążenie czy dwa, żebyś mógł załapać o co chodzi. Nawet potrzymam cię za rękę, jeśli to ułatwi sprawę - w tym momencie uśmiechnął się onieśmielająco.

 

Program victor.exe przestał działać.

 

\- O-okay. Tak, w porządku, to dobry pomysł - Nikiforov, czy tobie lód do reszty zmroził mózg? Nie rób z siebie jeszcze większego idioty (dlaczego głos w jego głowie przestaje brzmieć jak jego głos, a zaczyna przypominać głos Yury?).

 

\- Chodźmy w takim razie - uśmiech nie schodził z ust Yuuri’ego, a Victorowi zaschło w ustach na ten widok. I przy okazji przypomniało mu się, że może w dobrym tonie byłoby przedstawienie się.

 

\- Jestem Victor i jestem pierwszy raz na rolkach - Nikiforov, ty geniuszu żartów, to zabrzmiało jakbyś co najmniej był na spotkaniu anonimowych alkoholików, gdzie zresztą się znajdziesz po wyjściu stąd. Nie odzywaj się już więcej.

 

A jednak Yuuri się zaśmiał. Serce Victora zrobiło się trochę lżejsze i nawet przestał patrzeć pod nogi (ale to tylko po to, by gapić się na rolkarza jak cielę na malowane wrota).

 

\- Ja jestem Yuuri i pracuję tutaj. I wiesz co? Gdybym nie zobaczył, jak się wywracasz, nie uwierzyłbym, że to twój pierwszy raz z rolkami. Masz w sobie dużo gracji i pewności siebie. Tańczysz?

 

\- Nie - czy taniec na lodzie liczy się jako taniec? Chyba jednak nie.

 

\- Hm, to może hokej? Dużo hokeistów tu przychodzi i są całkiem nieźli - Victor wydał z siebie pogardliwe parsknięcie, bo _hokej_. Niczym nie gardzi tak bardzo jak hokejem. No dobra, zaraz po ludziach nie lubiących psów. - Okay, czyli to oznacza, że walnąłem faux pas. To w takim razie co?

 

\- Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - odparł, pełen dumy. - Jestem raczej niezły, myślałem, że to też będzie proste.

 

Więcej tego cudownego śmiechu. Victor się zaraz roztopi i rozpłynie po parkiecie. Boże, aniołowie i wszyscy święci, miejcie go w swojej opiece, bo to może się źle skończyć.

 

\- Wiele osób popłenia ten błąd i potem ląduje na tyłku, a to nie dlatego, że nie znają techniki, tylko zapominają o zmianie środka ciężkości. Jako łyżwiarz jesteś tego świadomy, ale spodziewałeś się tego, co czujesz, gdy wchodzisz na lód.

 

\- To… ma sens - wydukał Victor. - Jeździłeś kiedyś na łyżwach?

 

Kąciki ust Yuuri’ego opadły w nagłym przygnębieniu. Nikiforov, ty debilu, wiecznie musisz coś palnąć.

 

\- Chciałem, ale zanim się na to zdecydowałem, to lodowisko w moim rodzinnym mieście zostało zamknięte. A do najbliższego musiałbym dojeżdżać ponad piętnaście kilometrów. Odpuściłem sobie. Ale inaczej nigdy nie trafiłbym do Sankt Petersburga. Naprawdę polubiłem to miasto.

 

Victor poczuł się tak lekki, jak nigdy wcześniej. To było prawie tak, jakby wypił za dużo wyśmienitego szampana. Gdyby ktoś go teraz poprosił, żeby wykonał swój popisowy skok, zrobiłby to, nawet z tymi cegłami, które miał na nogach zamiast łyżew. Mógłby wdrapać się na Mount Everest i jeszcze raz odkryć Amerykę. Mógłby… mógłby zrobić absolutnie wszystko!

 

\- Ej, staruszku, nasza godzina zaraz się kończy, idziemy na syrniki! - Victor miał nieskończoną cierpliwość, ale w tym momencie miał ochotę rozszarpać Milę gołymi rękoma. Z głębokim westchnieniem spojrzał na Yuuri’ego, który uśmiechał się serdecznie.

 

\- Nie jestem stary - powiedział zrzędliwie. - Ja tak wyglądam od urodzenia.

 

Yuuri zaśmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Victor obserował to jak urzeczony. Tak bardzo chciałby zostać, ale jego _wspaniali_ koledzy i koleżanki z drużyny nie daliby mu żyć. A on nie chciał niczego zepsuć.

 

\- Wierzę ci. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się tu kiedyś zobaczymy, nauczę cię jeździć na rolkach.

 

\- Viiiictoooor!

 

\- Ja też mam taką nadzieję.

 

Nikiforov odchodził z rolkarni z ciężkim sercem. Może… może następnym razem zgodziłby się wyjść z nim na kawę?

 

Victor, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, miał w sercu nadzieję.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym niechlubnie wracam do żywych, a Victor to uroczy głupek, który koniec końców ogarnia sytuację jak na pięciokrotnego mistrza świata przystało.

Victor Nikiforov usychał z miłości. Tak, dokładnie, usychał, niczym roślinka pozbawiona wody. Jego skoki miały w sobie mniej lekkości, piruety mniej gracji, a werwa, którą zwykle emanował, irytując swoich kolegów i koleżanki, trochę przygasła. Wszyscy z niepokojem obserwowali Nikiforova, zwłaszcza Mila, która po dwóch tygodniach, zaczynała mieć całej tej sytuacji serdecznie dosyć. Victor naprawdę musi zaliczyć tego uroczego Azjatę z rolkarni. A Mila do tego doprowadzi, o tak. 

 

Potrzebowała do tego jednak misternie skomponowanego planu. Nie mogła tak po prostu zaproponować, żeby cała drużyna wybrała się jeszcze raz w to samo miejsce - wszyscy wiedzą, że to zupełnie nie jest w jej stylu. Poza tym, jakkolwiek mocno nie chciałaby zobaczyć tego idioty jak robi z siebie jeszcze większego idiotę, to uważała, że prywatność byłaby zapewne mile widziana. 

 

Zastanawiała się również nad tym, czy nie wtajemniczyć w sprawę Georgija - Popovich to kompletna drama queen, ale jednocześnie miał dobry gust i był (nawet jeśli czasami nieco przesadnie) romantyczny. A jeśli wszystko miało się udać to potrzebowała posiłków. I to wszystkich dostępnych.

 

Tak więc Mila naprawdę się starała. Miała otwarty plik w telefonie na dwadzieścia stron, w którym próbowała wszystko precyzyjnie rozplanować. Trzeba było przewidzieć nieprzewidywalne, a jeśli istnieje jakakolwiek osoba na planecie Ziemia, która mogłaby to zrobić, to właśnie ona nią jest.

 

Tylko że był jeden mały problem. Mila w całym swoim zaangażowaniu zapomniała o tym, że głównym przedmiotem planu był Victor Nikiforov.

  
Victor-kocham-zaskakiwać-ludzkość-Nikiforov. Victor, który dwa tygodnie usychał z tęsknoty, a trzeciego postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce bez konsultacji ich z nikim (a zwłaszcza z Milą, przecież cały misternie tworzony przez nią plan poszedł na marne!).

 

Więc co takiego zrobił Victor, zapytacie. Ano Victor poszedł pobiegać. I tak całkiem przypadkiem jego nowa trasa przebiegała koło rolkarni. I tak naprawdę całkowicie przypadkiem zrobił to, by spróbować zgadnąć czy Yuuri jest w pracy, czy nie. W końcu światem rządzą przypadki, prawda?

 

Trzy dni mu to zajęło. Trzy dni wstawał o świcie i ledwo udawało mu się zdążyć na popołudniowy trening i trzy dni planował, co powiedziałby brązowookiemu aniołowi.  _ “Cześć, to znowu ja - tak sobie myślałem, nie chciałbyś mieć ze mną stadka pudli?”  _ lub może lepiej  _ “Słyszałem, że Barcelona jest piękna o tej porze roku, może powinniśmy się tam pobrać?”  _ \- ewentualnie myślał o  _ “Postawmy twój zgrabny tyłek na lodzie i nauczmy cię skakać flipy” _ . Szczerze mówiąc, żadna z tych opcji - choć poniekąd wszystkie były kuszące - nie była idealna. A żeby Yuuri zgodził się z nim pójść na kawę, a nie wezwał policję, bo jakiś łysiejący stalker go nachodzi (Yura, nie teraz!) potrzebował czegoś lepszego.

 

Wchodząc do otwartej przed chwilą rolkarni, Victor (umyty i przebrany, nie myślcie sobie, że się nie odstawił przed próbą wyrwania najpiękniejszego człowieka, który chodził po tej ziemi) postanowił zrobić to, co sprawiło, że Yakov nie rozstaje się ze swoim kapeluszem.

 

Poszedł na żywioł. 

 

Victor wszedł, grzecznie kupił bilet, a później przy blacie z rolkami uprzejmie i czarująco zapytał się,  _ czy jest tu może Yuuri? _ , używając do tego Prasowego Uśmiechu no. 5. Biedna dziewczyna nie miała szans, zarumieniła się i jąkając się, przekazała mu, że Yuuri był w środku sali.

 

Duży parkiet był słabo oświetlony, jedynie kilka lampek było zaświeconych, wystarczająco by się nigdzie nie potknąć, ale zbyt delikatnie, by Victor od razu załapał na co tak właściwie patrzy. 

 

\- Dobry Boże - jęknął, chwytając się framugi. - Niech on zostanie ojcem moich pudli. 

 

Victor dalej nie rozumiał jak można poruszać się na tych paskudztwach, ale Yuuri wyglądał jakby się urodził z rolkami na nogach. Jechał do tylko sobie znanej melodii, jednak robił to z taką gracją, że Nikiforov poczuł się zahipnotyzowany. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od tej sekwencji kroków - Chryste Panie, zmiłuj się nad jego duszą - która nastąpiła zaraz po czymś co było piruetem, ale Victora już to nie obchodziło, bo jedyni ludzie których znał i którzy poruszali się w ten sposób to łyżwiarze, a on nim nie był, więc jak to możliwe?

 

Victor musiał wydać z siebie jakiś bliżej niezidentyfikowany odgłos, bo Yuuri nagle stanął w miejscu i rozejrzał się dookoła. Gdy zobaczył Victora, zaczął jechać w jego kierunku. 

 

\- Skusiłeś się na ponowną próbę? - powiedział zamiast przywitania, ale za to z szerokim uśmiechem. - Gdybym wiedział, że ktoś tu jest o tej porze, to zwinąłbym się szybciej z parkietu.

 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz tak jeździć - wypalił Victor.  - Znaczy, to było piękne, więc nie rozumiem, bo powiedziałeś mi, że nie jesteś łyżwiarzem, a jednak jeździsz jak jeden z nas i nie potrafię zrozumieć jak, przecież to była najlepsza sekwencja kroków jaką w życiu widziałem i naprawdę chciałbym cię zobaczyć na lodzie.

 

No to pięknie, Victor. Wyrzygałeś z siebie masę nieprzemyślanych słów, a teraz Yuuri zapewne się obrazi i wyrzuci cię stąd, i już nigdy nie znajdziesz bratniej duszy do wychowywania wszystkich małych piesków na porządnych obywateli psiego gatunku.

 

Yuuri się nie obraził. Ani nie wyrzucił Victora z rolkarni. 

 

Yuuri się zarumienił i zaczął nerwowo pocierać ręką kark. 

 

\- To trochę długa historia, tak sądzę? I dz-dzięki, doceniam takie słowa z twoich ust. 

 

Teraz nadeszła kolej Victora by się zarumienić.

 

\- Skąd…?

 

\- To również długa historia - Yuuri przerwał Rosjaninowi w pół zdania wymachując rękami. - I nie na to miejsce.

 

Bingo.

 

\- To może opowiesz mi ją na kawie? Jeśli masz ochotę, oczywiście. Iść ze mną na kawę. Tak. Na kawę. Do kawiarni - bardzo zgrabnie, Nikiforov, nagroda za elokwencję bezkonkurencyjnie trafi do ciebie w tym roku.

 

Yuuri przez chwilę patrzył się na niego w milczeniu, jedynie mrugając oczami. 

 

\- Mam dzisiaj zmianę, ale może w piątek? - powiedział, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. - Możemy wymienić się numerami i dogadać szczegóły. 

 

Uśmiech Victora był tak jasny, że mógłby zasilić cały Sankt Petersburg przez najbliższe dziesięć lat.

 

\- Piątek będzie idealny.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogólnie to muszę was przeprosić, bo dopiero przy researchu do tego rozdziału uświadomiłam sobie, że tak naprawdę nie ma zbyt wielkiej różnicy między jeżdżeniem na łyżwach a na rolkach, ale to nie ja tworzę zasady naginania rzeczywistości do celów fanfiction, okay? Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. W końcu trzeba jakoś skleić historię ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym próbuję z powrotem wkupić się w łaski czytelników, a Victorowi przepala się mózg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak więc po pół roku wróciłam z kolejną porcją nerwowego flirtu. W tym miejscu wysyłam jeszcze więcej podziękowań i uścisków M., bo gdyby nie ona i wczorajszy okropny (cudowny) fik z victuuri, którego mi wysłała, to prawdopodobnie nigdy bym do tego nie wróciła (a przynajmniej nie w tym stuleciu).
> 
> Rozdział pisany w totalnym szoku i tylko pobieżnie sprawdzony, bo szybciutko chciałam go wam dać - za długo już czekaliście. Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam.

 

Pogłoski, że Victor Nikiforov jest mistrzem opanowania, człowiekiem o żelaznych nerwach, były mocno przesadzone.

 

Absolutnie cała jego szafa wypluła swoje wnętrza na każdą możliwą powierzchnię w przytulnym mieszkaniu łyżwiarza, który miotał się w panice, próbując wybrać jak najlepszy strój na rand-, na kawę, tak,  _ na kawę _ , z Yuurim. Pierwsze wrażenie robi się tylko raz, a on próbował zrobić je po raz trzeci, więc nie można go obwiniać o desperacką próbę zaimponowania Japończykowi, prawda, Makkachin? 

 

No więc jak na razie na podium była bordowa koszulka skompletowana z jasnymi spodniami i kremowym płaszczem, bo w ten sposób był niezobowiązująco-zachęcający. Mocnym konkurentem była również klasyczna biała koszula, wcięta w talii, wraz z ciemną kamizelką, bo proszę państwa, pewne zestawy nigdy nie wychodzą z mody. Zaraz za nimi, na wysokiej pozycji uplasował się czarny golf oraz para spodni kupiona i wysłana przez Chrisa z Mediolanu, które tak rewelacyjnie opinały mu tyłek, że Victor zarumienił się w zaciszu własnej łazienki - nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał się do tego przyznać, a zwłaszcza Szwajcarowi. 

 

\- Makka, pomóż mi, błagam! - wyjęczał, zdesperowany i sfrustrowany wszystkim Victor. Jednak nawet jego kochany pudel był przeciwko niemu, bo w najlepsze sobie drzemał w kącie, które oświetlało przedpołudniowe petersburskie słońce. - A żeby to wszystko w pizdu poszło - wymamrotał bezradnie pod nosem.

 

Godzinę wybierał płaszcz (w Sankt Petesburgu jest zimno, a on miał dużo płaszczy, okay?), przez co o mało się nie spóźnił. Ale za to musiał przyznać, że efekt był rewelacyjny - po spisaniu wszystkich plusów i minusów wyszło mu, że największe szanse wyrwania Yuuri’ego ma tylko po założeniu Chrisowych spodni. 

 

Tak więc siedział już, od dziesięciu minut nerwowo przebierając nogami, w małej knajpce z widokiem na Newę, czekając na miłość swojego życ-, na Yuuri’ego. Kątem oka widział, jak znudzona kelnerka uważnie go obserwuje, nie wykazując przy tym żadnych emocji. Jeszcze niczego nie zamówił - stwierdził, że byłoby to nieuprzejme - i zastanawiał się, kiedy kobieta będzie chciała wyprosić go z lokalu.

 

Zastanawiał się również czy Yuuri go nie wystawił. 

 

Próbował nie patrzeć nerwowo na telefon co dwie sekundy. Nie chciał wywołać myślami wiadomości w stylu “ _ cześć, jednak nie dam rady, wróciłem do Japonii wziąć ślub z miłą dziewczyną i adoptujemy stadko psów ze schroniska. miłego życia beze mnie, xoxo Y. _ ”.

 

\- Victor! Długo czekałeś? Wybacz, korki są okropne, ja nie wiem, czy ci ludzie do domów wracają, czy na wakacje się wybierają - nagły głos nad głową wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Podniósł głowę i wszystkie systemy zawiesiły się ponownie na widok tych pięknych, czekoladowych oczu. A później spaliły mu się ostatnie obwody, gdy zarejestrował niedbale odgarnięte do tyłu włosy, fakt, że nie miał okularów na nosie oraz wyglądający na niesamowicie miękki niebieski sweter, który otulał jego ramiona w absolutnie kuszący sposób i odsłaniał obojczyki na tyle, żeby Victorowi zaschło w gardle. To była tak duża zmiana w porównaniu do zwykłych koszulek, w których zawsze widział Yuuri’ego w pracy, że był w stanie jedynie mrugać w szoku. 

 

\- Uh… 

 

Uśmiech na twarzy Japończyka zrobił się jeszcze szerszy na widok oczywistego zawiasu Rosjanina.

 

\- Mam nadzieję, że ta cisza to dlatego, że cieszy cię to, co widzisz, a nie, że przypadkiem przysiadłem się do stolika obcemu facetowi, którego klon dwa dni temu zaprosił mnie na kawę - zażartował, mrugając do niego żartobliwie i otwierając menu w ciężkiej skórzanej oprawie, które wręcz krzyczało “jeszcze nie skończył się tutaj komunizm”. - Zamówiłeś już sobie coś?

 

\- Uh… - dziesięć punktów za elokwencję, którą notorycznie tracisz, Nikiforov. - Nie, chciałem poczekać na ciebie. W zasadzie nigdy tu nie byłem, więc pomyślałem, że może zdam się na twoją opinię.

 

\- No cóż, sernik mają palce lizać - czy on koniecznie musiał oblizać w tym momencie usta? Czyż nie wystarczającą torturą jest patrzenie na tego pięknego człowieka, zrelaksowanego i uśmiechniętego, podczas gdy on sam jest napięty jak struna z nerwów? Czy to wszechświat mścił się teraz za wszystkie razy, gdy Yakov rwał sobie włosy z głowy? - Kawa taka sobie, ale przynajmniej nie dostaję jej w szklance i z fusami.

 

Śmieszne. Właśnie wzmianka o fusach sprawiła, że Victor z powrotem zaskoczył do trybu działania.

 

\- Yuuri - zawołał, przeciągając sylaby i ekspresyjnie machając rękami. - Kawa do picia jest zdatna tylko z fusami, bez nich to nie kawa. 

 

\- Tak, zdatna, jak lubisz gdy ci coś włazi w zęby.

 

Wywrócił oczami. Cudzoziemcy. 

 

\- Nazwijmy to kwestią kulturową. Ale nie dowiedziałem się w końcu co cię sprowadziło do Sankt Petersburga?

 

\- Głównie dlatego, że jest daleko od mojego rodzinnego Hasetsu, a ja potrzebowałem się stamtąd wyrwać. Zawsze wydawało mi się być dla mnie za małe, wiesz? 

 

\- Ale to nie tłumaczy Rosji.

 

\- Masz rację. Powiedzmy, że to była kwestia głupiego zakładu z moją przyjaciółką. No i faktu, że spontanicznie kiedyś interesowałem się łyżwiarstwem.

 

Victorowi zajmuje chwilę połączenie wątków, ale wnioski do których dochodzi są poprawne.

 

\- Yuuri - powtarza z tą samą manierą jak wcześniej, tyle że teraz jego głos jest pełen zdumienia. - Przyjechałeś do Sankt Petersburga z drugiego końca świata, bo usłyszałeś o mnie? Jestem naprawdę wzruszony.

 

Yuuri się zarumienił, ale to nie sprawiło, że jego wywrócenie oczami przekazało mniej czułej irytacji. 

 

\- Przypominam ci, że jeszcze jest kwestia zakładu. 

 

\- O którym też z chęcią usłyszę - odparł, pochylając się do przodu i opierając brodę na rękach.

 

\- Och, no nie wiem. To chyba nie jest historia na pierwszą randkę. W końcu prawie cię nie znam, nie wiem czy mogę ci powierzyć najpilniej strzeżone sekrety - o, tak. Dwoje może grać w tą grę, prawda, Yuuri? 

 

\- A to może w takim razie na drugą?

 

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że w ogóle będzie druga?

 

\- Powiedzmy, że mam dobre przeczucia - uśmiechnął się, puściwszy do niego oczko. Otrzymał w zamian perlisty śmiech i ciepłe spojrzenie najpiękniejszego mężczyzny pod słońcem.

  
  
  


 

Koniec końców, dwa lata później, otwierając drzwi do mieszkania i przenosząc Yuuri’ego przez próg, mógł powiedzieć, że miał najlepsze przeczucie w całym wszechświecie.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwadzieścia minut kminiłam jak zrobić pun do najsłynniejszego zdania o polskim komunizmie (uprzejmie pozdrawiam panią Szczepkowską z tego miejsca). Also, dyskusja o fusach jest zainspirowana regularnie powtarzającą się w mojej rodzinie dyskusją na temat tego, czy lepsza jest kawa z fusami czy z ekspresu. Trzymam zdanie Yuuri'ego w tej kwestii. 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że podobała wam się ta wielka improwizacja (naprawdę inaczej nie da się tego nazwać, dalej nie mam pojęcia, co tu się w ogóle wydarzyło) i dziękuję wszystkim za cierpliwość oraz kudoski i kilka komentarzy, które również przyczyniły się do tego, żebym wzięła dupę w troki i wróciła do fika. Świadomość, że jednak może ktoś to czyta naprawdę podnosi na duchu.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał, to Mila dowiedziała się o związku Victora i Yuuri'ego z instagrama. Zrobiła im awanturę, a potem poszła odwoływać meksykański kwartet smyczkowy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
